Set-top boxes include hardware and software components that are limited in various ways. For example, a set-top box may include a hard disk that has limited storage capacity, a video processor that has limited bandwidth, a limited number of tuners, or the like. Existing set-top boxes can require considerable user configuration to manage the limited hardware and software resources. For example, when a hard disk or other storage device reaches or nears capacity, a user may be asked to manually specify stored programs to delete from the storage device. Similarly, when a program is to be recorded, a user may be asked to indicate a tuner to utilize to receive the program for recording. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved resource management capabilities for set-top boxes and other media television receivers.